Perfume
by ChocolateCoveredSushi
Summary: Lucky for her, Paul had been in the right place at the right time. He had been looking for a Tyranitar that had supposedly left other's trainer's Pokémon in fear. She just happened to be in the line of fire. PaulxOC


_Lucky for her, Paul had been in the right place at the right time. He had been looking for a Tyranitar that had supposedly left other's trainer's Pokémon in fear. She just happened to be in the line of fire._

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Pokemon characters.

First ever OC fic Initially I had planned this to be a serious and well thought-out but then I was like, screw this serious stuff. Warning minor crack, minor OOCness but whatever I thought it was funny.

Thank you for reading.

**Perfume**

By ChocolateCoveredSushi

"You can stop following me now" a low voice growled in annoyance.

"I wanted to thank you for earlier" The disembodied sheepish voice held patiently. Paul quickened his pace blatantly.

"No need" he cut in icily.

"But I—"

The disgruntled boy finally slowed down his brisk pace to turn around and face his stalker vehemently.

"Listen I don't care" His sentiment tapered into a short suck of his teeth.

Paul narrowed his eyes and scrutinized the female's crumpled body on the ground. Kneeling beside her body he proceeded to check her vital signs. He felt for the pulse in her wrists, and hovered the palm of his hand over her parted lips. He brushed away the bangs from her forehead, careful to avoid the glasses askew on her face. Ice cold fingertips met her burning hot forehead currently riddled with salty droplets of sweat.

"Figures", he muttered as he removed his hand from her forehead. Frowning at the blotchy and unwashed face he didn't think he would ever encounter again.

Lucky for her, Paul had been in the right place at the right time. He had been looking for a Tyranitar that had supposedly left other's trainer's Pokémon in fear. She just happened to be in the line of fire.

He had finally reached the fabled mountains accommodating his next capture. Paul ignored the suspicious glances and awed faces the civilians of the small village he passed through eyed him with.

"He's going to the mountains" voices whispered. "He looks like a Pokémon trainer" Surprised faces turned to whisper into the ears of their companions.

Realizing he had run low on supplies, Paul dimly scouted for the familiar Pokémon center or even the blue Poke-mart sign. An elderly lady wearing a traditional kimono paused curiously in front of him, a small smile on her face.

Paul bowed politely, "Is there a Poke-mart nearby?" The lady frowned thoughtfully, "There isn't a poke-mart around here for miles" Paul began to mutter words of thanks, however the lady cut him off. "But, there is a small shop around the corner" Paul nodded his appreciation and continued in the direction she had pointed.

Paul found himself in front of a rickety building with a shoddy sign adorning the canopy. It looked more like an old house rather than a store. Paul reluctantly opened the door, a faint jingling bell filled the silent room. Stepping inside he was relieved to see a dusty glass counter which housed various Poke-balls and potions.

"May I help you?" A young man appeared behind the counter, trying hard to mask the surprise on his face.

"Five ultra balls and five super potions"

The young man eyed him suspiciously before bending to retrieve the supplies. Paul handed him the money and swiftly pocketed his tools. Paul nodded as a thank you and quickly frowned when the man gave him a peculiar smile, his eyes oddly lit. With that Paul walked out of the store and down the path that led away from the village that seemed frozen in time.

…

He was getting close. Paul noted the broken land and trees that were snapped in half like twigs. His lips twitched up into a smirk, he looking forward to capturing the creature. Now if he could just find it.

"Honchcrow, scout the area for any traces you can find." The proud bird took off into the sky.

Paul climbed the rugged landscape of the nature-made path. He eyed the seemingly innocent broken twigs littered on the ground. He saw a flash of red in the corner of his eye. Paul looked up too see a small rectangular box hiding beneath the shade of a mossy boulder. He examined the object brushing the off the flecks of dirt. Whoever's it was, the person had left it recently. Paul's Honchrow cast a shadow over him, cawing urgently for the attention of his master. He pocketed the object forcing his attention back to the task at hand.

Paul followed the bird Pokémon to a clearing and returned it to its pokeball, to his annoyance found a girl standing with raised fists. A blinding light erupted from the opening in the rock wall in front of her followed by an explosion. Dust, sand, and debris danced in front of his eyes as he struggled see again. When the smoke dissipated the girl had moved back a meter from her original position. Her mouth moved as if she were saying something.

Paul saw it. The creature he was looking for. A Tyranitar, a rare find in Sinnoh. Paul jumped down from his perch on the ledge, quickly grabbing his pokeball and throwing it. The girl glared at his sudden uninvited entrance. Torterra, his most trusted pokemon, materialized before him.

"Don't interfere!" She growled and suddenly a burst flame licked at Torterra's feet. Paul glowered at the source of fire, which was an Arcanine that had hidden it's presence above the Tyranitar's cave. She had intended to gain the upper hand with a surprise attack.

"You're in my way" Paul spat "Earthquake" The ground rumbled and shook, the girl's Arcanine teetered precariously off the ledge while the Tyranitar stood its ground. The fire dog yelped as it fell and hit the earth not far off from where the behemoth stood. Claws gripped the Arcanine's neck who whimpered in response, heavily damaged from the previous earthquake attack. The girl, in turn, gritted her teeth a curse escaping her lips.

"Torterra, Frenzy Plant."

The girl whipped her head around to face Paul, who didn't even care to look at her, before yelling out to Arcanine.

"Fire fang!" she desperately ordered. Arcanine obeyed, biting at the Tyranitar's outstretched arm and freeing itself before Paul's attack could reach. Again smoke and fragments of stone filled their makeshift arena. A powerful stream of yellow energy pierced through the haze, the girl scrambled away finding solace behind a large boulder which had fallen earlier. She clutched her chest and breathed deeply to calm her erratic heart beats. Her Arcanine was still out there, she had to do something, anything. She crawled out from her shelter.

"Arcanine, use Extremespeed to get back!" She cringed as soon as she had spewed the words from her mouth. It was a cowardly and selfish order. Her order was registered, the Arcanine attempted to stand on its four legs. The Tyranitar plucked it by its collar as pantomiming a mother admonishing its child and threw it across the clearing like it was merely a pup. The girl's eyes widened as the Tyranitar opened its mouth readying another hyperbeam. She quickly grabbed her pokeball. "retur—"

"Solarbeam"

The two energy beams met, Arcanine dropped to the ground. The girl raced towards her pokemon. Her heart sped up when the ground gave way. She let out a breathless gasp as if the wind had been knocked right out of her. Her fingers were the only things keeping her alive. Paul snapped his head over to the offending sound. "Torterra, hold your ground" after a solarbeam and a hyperbeam none were able to make a move.

Paul rushed over to the girl, her eyes were squeezed shut. He grabbed her wrist and grunted in an effort to pull her up. A loud rumble echoed. Paul glanced back briefly to see the Tyranitar buried under the continuously falling rocks. His previous hypothesis had been proven; she had attempted to trap Tyranitar beneath a flood of boulder. The ground beneath him betrayed him with false solidity. The impromptu avalanche caused the cliff to break away threateningly; the last boulder to fall on the now unconscious Tyranitar was the straw that broke the camel's back.

It was then Paul realized that they were falling to their deaths. The girl's wrist slipped from his grasp. He faintly heard her high –pitched scream but the prevailing sound was the harsh wind whipping mercilessly at his ears.

Paul eyed a ledge protruding out from the mountain wall, a bird's nest resting on top of it. Paul grasped the girl's collar and guided both of them towards the nest encroaching on them at an alarming rate. He braced himself for impact.

The girl groaned in agony. She flipped over onto her back and stared up at the bright blue sky, a cloud or two littered the canvas. The surface she fell on had been prickly but soft nonetheless. She closed her eyes for a moment and vaguely wondered why she was still alive. Paul struggled to sit up. He'd just noticed how big the bird's nest actually was. From bird's eye view it seemed just as small as any other.

"Where are we?" the girl mumbled rubbing her head tenderly.

"What kind of bird has such a big nest?" Paul muttered to himself wincing as he got up to his feet.

"I don't want to stick around to find out" the girl stood up as well, brushing off the invisible dust on her spandex. Paul nodded in acquiescence, eyes grazing briefly over his new surroundings.

"Wait for me!" the girl sputtered when she realized Paul had already started to descend the cliff. She raised a nervous brow in disbelief, "Was he seriously going to jump down, when they were hundreds of feet in the air?" She thought reluctantly following his lead, hugging the rock wall that was supporting her. "Where'd he go?" she thought. Looking down a brief moment, she spotted Paul below her staring up at her expectantly from a distant ledge. "He doesn't really want me to jump does he?" She stared back, swallowing her saliva. "Here goes nothing, I guess" she muttered and took a deep breath. The girl cautiously peeked one eye open, and with a sigh of relief she straightened.

"We can climb down from here" Paul said noticing that more ledges had littered the base of the mountain. The girl peered at the boy through the corner of her eye. It seemed as if he had no trouble jumping off cliffs.

…

"Shouldn't we rest for now? I mean, it's getting kind of dark" The girl offered nervously to the back of Paul's head. Paul kept on walking in silence, hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. "Well. I tried." the girl thought. The sun's last rays were threatening to abate; the girl opened her mouth to offer her opinion once more. She clamped it shut when she saw him change direction picking up sticks along the way.

Paul dropped the sticks into a pile and knelt down, rubbing two sticks together furiously. Feeling a bit ineffectual, the girl tried to find something to busy herself with. She plucked a big leaf from a neighboring tree and knelt down in front of Paul and the makeshift fireplace. She lazily waved the palm towards the fire eyes fixated on each newly sparked flame burning valiantly one moment, but smothered out the next.

"You have to give it time to grow" the girl mumbled as the flame died out once again. She gently plucked the stick from Paul's unsuspecting grasp. "See?" She rubbed the two sticks gingerly against a modest pile of sticks. The flame had, in fact, grown considerably from before. Paul merely narrowed his eyes at the fire in annoyance. They sat there in unadulterated silence, neither one willing to break their gaze from the fire.

The blazing embers of red and orange pulled her in. Her eyes were fixated, unblinking. There was something about fire that fascinated her. It burned tall and proud, but burned the support which made it strong. She gazed intently as if she was searching for something at the heart of the heat source.

Finally she broke from her staring stint, and blinked up at the sky. It had become dark. "Man, I'm tired" She yawned for added effect. "G'night…"she paused cautiously "what was your name again?"

"I never told you my name."

"Well, good night anyway" She said with a defeated sigh, she wasn't going to press him into disclosing his own name. She lay on her side facing the fire and closed her eyes. A long time passed. The girl opened her eye discreetly. Paul was sitting cross-legged, arms loosely folded, and was still staring blankly at the waning embers from the earlier fire.

"You're not asleep." she deadpanned.

"Neither are you"

…

She wasn't there in the morning. Paul woke up to find the space, previously occupied by the girl, empty. Instead, a peculiar splotch was left behind. Paul knelt down for a closer look, and quickly deigned that it was blood and not a smudge left behind by a Brick-Red Crayon.

"Dammit" A muffled curse, along with the slight rustling of branches emanated from bushes not far off from their campsite. Suspicious, Paul approached the muffled curses.

"What are you—" It didn't take Paul too long to understand what was going on. He calmly about faced and walked back to their makeshift camp.

…..

Ok, I know awks ending. Tell me how you feel about the story, please. -CCS


End file.
